Love Bite
by CarCrashTrainwreck
Summary: Dean travels to New York to investigate a vampire disturbance. He crosses paths with none other than Katherine Pierce. Blinded by her beauty, Dean postpones his hunting duties to hit the town with the devil herself. "She was wild, carefree and utterly compelling." Contains suggestive themes. (Mild language, sexual references, drugs.) ONESHOT. R&R please?


***Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Supernatural or The Vampire Diaries. **

The vintage engine of the Chevy Impala roared as it throttled down the New York highway. Dean was struggling to stay awake. The rhythmic humming of the car was almost soothing, like a lullaby. He reached for his flask of coffee, refilled from the last pit stop. He flinched at the bitter taste. _Cold.._ He grudgingly consumed the remainder of the cold beverage. He needed to be vigilant. These big city highways were unforgivable towards weary drivers. _Take your eyes off to road for a second and before you know it, you're taking a wrong turn that sends you back to where you started._ It was yesterday afternoon when Dean got the call. A vampire was causing problems down on the lower east side of Manhattan. This vamp, known as Kay, had been sinking their teeth into a number of clubs in the district. These clubs were becoming infamous for their drug accessibility and usage. Rebellious adolescents frequent the clubs looking for a hit. Little do they know, this is just a ploy by the vampires to make their dinner more attainable.

_I wonder if drinking from drugged up teens gives them some sort of blood hit.._

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. A traffic jam dotted with yellow cabs came into view. At least he never took a wrong turn.

* * *

She slammed the man's head against the wall before she sunk her fangs into his neck. She wasn't particularly thirsty but she drained her victim of every last platelet of plasma. Was she becoming careless? She didn't care. The bloodlust assured her she owned this city. She really was stretching it with "city" but she most certainly owned this district. Everyone knew who she was.. Well, only the people she wanted to know, knew who she was. They knew not to cross her. She reached into her purse to retrieve a compact mirror. She cleaned her bloodstained lips and applied a natural, nude pink that complimented her smouldering almond eyes. She sauntered from the alleyway to the main drag.

She was almost unaware of the thug creeping up behind her. _Almost._

He pushed her against a wall, holding a knife to her chest.

"Gimme your purse or I'll kill you right here."

She decided to indulge in this little farce.

"And why would I give you anything? We both know you aren't going to kill me."

She flashed a deviant smile towards him. Something he didn't appreciate.

"Listen bitch! If you don't hand over your shit right now, I'll rape you and then I'll kill you!"

The mugger was suddenly thrown from the sidewalk, surprisingly, it wasn't her doing. Her savior was towering over the amateur thug, throwing threats and curses his way before giving him on last punch before the criminal scurried off. She never asked for a handsome rescuer but she wasn't disappointed by the turn of events.

* * *

Dean watched the mugger flee around a side street. The coward almost fell as he skidded around the corner. He turned his attention to the unfortunate victim.

"Are you all right? Do you want me to call the police?"

She exhaled a short snigger, raised her eyes and absorbed his every thought with her wicked smile.

"You're sweet. You don't need to do that, I'm fine." She gave him a wink and continued to stride down the cobbled sidewalk.

"Hey wait!" He raced up to meet her. "You were just threatened at knife point! Shouldn't you like call a friend to pick you up or something?" He studied the nonchalant beauty, she showed no hint of distress whatsoever.

"You're not from around here, are you?" His void expression seemed to amuse her. "This is New York, honey. People get mugged here all the time. I guess tonight was just my night."

Dean was astonished by this bewitching brunette's composed attitude.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

"Listen, It's nine-thirty. I don't plan on going home for a very long time.. But..If you're really so worried about my safety then why don't you join me for a drink."

Dean instantly accepted her offer.

* * *

They arrived at McColl's, a dingy little Irish pub. They settled into a booth that was opposite the pool table. An apathetic waitress strolled over to their table. She obnoxiously chewed her gum while demanding their order.

"What do you wanna drink?"

Dean, being the gentleman, opted to buy the drinks.

"I'll have a beer and whatever the lady is having." He gestured towards her kindly.

"I'll have a beer too." They both exchanged flirtatious smiles, something the waitress didn't care for. She gruffly made her way to the bar to fetch their drinks. She returned in a second with their beers, rudely banging them on the table.

"Well, she's pleasant.." Dean's ice-breaker won him a giggle from the brown eyed beauty.

"It seems you really got an authentic welcome to New York tonight."

"Lucky me." They both smiled coyly.

"So.. Do I get to know my saviour's name or..?"

"Oh right.." He raised his hand to shake hers ".. Dean Winchester."

"Nice to meet you, Dean. I'm Katherine." She raised her bottle to his and they simultaneously declared "Cheers!"

* * *

It was bordering 2am when the bar began to empty. Dean was depicting a hilarious story to Katherine when they were rudely interrupted by the "pleasant" waitress.

"Excuse me but some of us want to get home before the sun comes up. Do you think you could take your little PDA elsewhere." She stomped up to the bar to attend the chore of counting the night's takings.

Dean and Katherine shared an amused grin before bursting into laughter like scolded schoolchildren. They both stood up to leave. Dean courteously held the door for Katherine and flashed a wink at the waitress.

They both had surpassed their recommended alcohol units and the brisk Autumn breeze didn't seem to faze them. Nevertheless, Dean coyly wrapped his arms around Katherine, seizing the cold weather as a plausible excuse. She returned the gesture by encircling her hands around his neck

"I guess we should call it a night.."

"What age are you forty!?" She pushed him playfully but instantly pulled him close once more."The night is only beginning" she whispered in his ear. His stubble grazed her soft lips as she brushed against his cheek. Dean lead her lips to his own and captured her in a passionate kiss. After taking a moment to breath, Dean had the golden question on his lips; along with Katherine's lipstick.

"So your place or mine? I must warn you, my place is a budget hotel."

Katherine raised her eyebrow and wagged her finger in his face.

"Slow down cowboy. I was thinking go a club, dance, drink some more, maybe even get a few hits... and then we can go back to mine."

_A club around here will be filled with Vampires.. _Dean knew he would be stepping right into the lions den at dinner time but he just couldn't bring himself to say no to her. She was wild, carefree and utterly compelling. He was addicted to the thrill of her and payed no heed to the dangers he knew lay ahead.

* * *

They walked hand in hand down 54th street until they reached EXIT, the notorious drug haven of the downtown scene. Dean was astounded by the mile long queue that was waiting patiently at the door.

"I got this." Katerine gave him an assured wink as she lead him up to the front of the queue. She waved her hand in the face of one of the bouncers in an attempt to gain his attention.

It seemed to work a charm.

"Kathy! Baby!" He grasped her in a massive bear hug while they shared some kind of inside joke.

"Looks busy tonight, Mikey. Do you think you could hook me and my friend up?"

The bouncer eyed Dean suspiciously before beaming a smile towards Katherine.

"Anything for you, doll."

He unhooked the red velvet rope to let them pass. The hum of the base throbbed through their bodies as they made their way inside. The clammy air was filled with sweat, alcohol and vomit. The darkness of the club was illuminated by clusters of neon lights. Colourful lasers gleamed off crystal droplets that dangled from the ceiling. The dance-floor was crammed with sweaty, euphoric adolescents. Katherine tried to tell him something but her voice was muffled by the blaring dance music. She adjusted her voice to a polite and subtle shout.

"I'm gonna run to the ladies room. Get the drinks in and I'll meet you at the bar." Dean admired her from behind as she strutted down the hall in her tight bluejeans. It was time for him to invade the sea of people in a bid to reach the bar.

* * *

After a tedious battle, Dean finally managed to grab the barman's attention. He ordered four gin and tonics, in order to postpone their next weary encounter. He was unprepared for Katherine's crushing kiss and almost dropped the drinks.

"Surprised you, didn't I.." She flashed him a grin that was both deviant and angelic; if that were even possible. "Look what I snagged." She secretly pulled out four heart-shaped pills from her pocket. He scoped the room anxiously. Katherine placed her hand on his cheek and assured him, "It's alright. There's no cops here. Just take it. Trust me." Her entrancing voice hypnotised him. Her saintly appearance turned feral as they gulped the pills together.

* * *

The hypnotic lasers beamed frantically across the dance-floor. The strobe lighting flashed in rhythm to the electronic bassline. The humid air reeked of perspiration, stale alcohol and splatters of uv paint. Katherine let her body absorb the music's pulsating vibrations. Dean was fixated on her every sensual movement. The gleam of sweat on her face seemed only to compliment her more. Her smouldering eyes never left his as she stalked towards him. She traced her fingers down his face while continuing to flow to the music. Even the lightest touch of her fingertips managed to send raptures through his body. She backed into him, grinding against his hips vigorously. Dean tried his best to keep contain himself. His heart was racing, he wanted her. He gripped her hips and pulled her closer. It was his turn to be in control. He caressed her neck, planting sucking kisses across her collarbone to her shoulder. He relished the taste of her sweet sweat. He finished his trail of kisses by nibbling her ear and whispering, "Let's get out of here."

She seemed thrilled at the idea as she turned to lock her lips onto his. She bit down on his lower lip for a moment before revealing her obvious answer.

"Let me just get my purse.."

* * *

Dean decided to take a trip to the men's room while Katherine retrieved her purse from the cloakroom. Upon relieving himself, he noticed the bouncer from earlier had gotten lucky with a petite blonde girl. The girl looked stoned, her body seemed paralysed as the bouncer groped her excessively. It wasn't until he lunged at her neck that Dean clicked to what was going on.

Dean ripped him off the girl and quickly applied pressure to the area of her neck where the blood spurted out from. Dean's heroics didn't last long, the vampire bouncer hurled him against the concrete wall and began to choke him. The demon's strength crushed against his throat. Dean mustered all his energy to reach for the stake inside his jacket. It wasn't enough.

"Mikey! Stop! Fucking let him go!" _Her_ voice was the last thing he heard before he felt the darkness overcome him.

* * *

"Dean..? Dean..? Dean, wake up."

The echoing voice was accompanied by a blurry figure in front of him. Her beautifully, concerned face slowly came into focus.

He tried to stand up. "Where am I?" He instantly realised that was a mistake, his head was spinning. Katherine eased him back down on the sidewalk.

"Take it easy. We're outside the club. You got yourself into a bit of a tussle back there."

Dean immediately rose to his feet, ignoring the dizziness.

"Katherine, you need to get out of here. It's not safe."

Katherine smiled at him tenderly and mocked, "Dean, You've already saved me once tonight. No need to go overboard."

He grabbed hold of her hands and focused on her intently. She was puzzled by his deep concern.

"Look at me. I know I might sound crazy but I know what I'm talking about. That Mikey guy, he's a vampire and he was killing a girl in that club."

Katherine sniggered at him.

"Vampires!? Oh Dean, I should have never gave you them pills."

"Listen to me!" He grasped onto her arm and swung her towards him. "I'm telling you the truth. This place is crawling with vampires, this is the reason I came to New York. I'm a hunter. I fight demons like this all the time. This Mikey might even be the ringleader."

Katherine let out a sinister shriek of laughter.

"Mikey!? A ringleader? That idiot would've been dead a long time ago if I wasn't around to clean up his crap."

Dean's momentarily confusion was instantly replaced with realisation.

"Not _Kay _but K for Katherine." He clenched his teeth.

Katherine stood cross-armed with her head cocked to the side mockingly.

"It isn't rocket science, honey."

Dean's anger was beginning to boil over.

"So.. You knew from the start? You thought it would be fun to toy with me before you killed me, am I right? Bloodsucking bitch!"

She pinned him against the wall with ease and breathed in his ear, "I knew nothing..."

With those last words, she pierced his neck with her fangs and began to drain the blood from his body.

* * *

An assortment of idling engines, screeching tires and roaring car horns were the sound of Dean's unofficial alarm clock. His stomach was queasy, his head was aching and his neck.. his neck was burning. He lifted his hand to inspect his wound. He could feel two small punctured holes in his neck.

He shrugged off his discomfort and made his way down the street. He needed to call Sam and Castiel to see if they had arrived in the city yet. _She _may have gotten away but it was up to them to clean up her mess.

**** So I was originally planning on making this story a once off encounter between the pair but as I kept writing I started to like the pair of them together more & more... So... I may continue writing some sort of series for them. I'll see how things go ;) .. Opinions, comments & reviews are highly appreciated. **


End file.
